fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gem Sparklebutt
Enemies table in location page :I saw you added the enemies tables in some of the locations, I'd like to suggest using the method vegeance suggested so that the info will get updated simultaneously : ::using these tags around the table or text you want to embed: ::and calling the section from a different page using this code: ::: The thing is that I'd like to see the tables _not_ be identical in the two different locations. Gem Sparklebutt 09:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::at the moment I'm working on something that will allow us to access specific data from one data template, I'd also like to know what you think. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: That looks very interesting, but I'm not sure I'll have the time to work out how to use it. Gem Sparklebutt 09:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Leave messages for me here (click edit) Hello, I am Emerald880. You left a message for me in my 'New Mail' section, telling me to leave you a message here. I don't really know what to write, so... :x :: Hi Emerald880, I got your mail in F.U. OK. Congratulations - you're a full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 04:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm aslikeanarnian here, on Kongregate and in FU. I noticed on the items page that you were looking for a screenshot of a level 9 enemy dropping Elanthia's Own Pixie Juice. Are you still looking for this? I just had a level 9 Hydraulic Hyene drop an EOPJ and have the screenshot if you are. : I'm still interested. This finally fills in a big gap in the health/heal item drops. Gem Sparklebutt 16:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: How would you like me to get that to you? ::: Well I could just take your word for it. :-) Or you could upload the screenshot to the wiki and link it here. Or you could use a image host site like mediafire. Also my character isn't rich, but I can send you some fubars as a thank you if you want. :-) Gem Sparklebutt 17:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Jzone3000 here, hoping to join the guild ^_^ :: No problem - you're a full member now! I'll send you the official welcome message in six hour's time or so when I wake up. Gem Sparklebutt 00:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Names BigGuy OnCampus like to join the guild..don't quite know what i'm doing though :: No problem! You've got further than half the people who want to join the guild (sad, but true). Anyway, if you haven't already done this you need to click here --> http://tinyurl.com/gemsparklebutt and wait for the page to load. (If you are a Facebook player, you need to drop one of your BFFs temporarily and then click here ---> http://apps.facebook.com/fantasyuniversity/select_bff/101094) Gem Sparklebutt 07:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Tiny 420 is my name and I wish to join. I do not know how to add friends yet unfortunately. :: You've managed to add me as a friend without realizing it. Congratulations? Anyway, I've promoted you to full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 04:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Necro paranoia is my name i try to contact u by other way and i cant in game or in tinyurl so its here and umm i still not figured how to add friends :: Hi there, it looks like you managed to friend me without realizing it! I've promoted you to full guild member and I'm going to send you your official welcome message now. Gem Sparklebutt 06:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Purple moooose hello i like to fish. I fish alot. Do we do guild raids ??? :: Yes, we do guild raids. Next raid is in 8 3/4 hours time. That is 9pm GMT+DST (or 8pm GMT). Make sure you go to the chatroom if you want to join in http://tinychat.com/cadetschool Gem Sparklebutt 11:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol I'll check about killing the badges. --Theletter 15:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, so I can't kill all badges on the wiki, I'm sending a message to the Wikia staff to get it disabled. What you can do, to hide the badges for yourself, is go to " " > "Misc." > "Don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page". This will kill all notifications too, I think. --Theletter 15:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Excellent! Thanks a lot. :-) Gem Sparklebutt 15:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: DarkBlood here, I added the Al's Wood recipe on the recipe page so do i get 1 point? :: Yep, that totally counts. Just keep adding any recipes you find and you could catch up with ICollectStuff in no time. Gem Sparklebutt 10:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Smugpod Wobblerash here, was told to leave a message regarding joining the guild. Hooray! -- 22:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi there, I've promoted you to full Guild Member. I'll send you the official welcome mail soon. Gem Sparklebutt 04:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Same guy, or not same guy...that is the question! Hmm well there's no definite way to tell if they are the same people (because I can't see what ICollectStuff IP adress is)... But all I can tell you is that "24.189.150.70" is someone living in Newark, New Jersey, USA... I can tell you the exact adress, but it won't help too much...lol. The only way to know for sure is to... well... ask ICollectStuff! --01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Theletter (Also, you'll de happy to know I disabled the badges wiki-wide :D --Theletter 01:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) :Hiya Gem, even admins (most of them at least) don't have the ability to see registered users' IP address, There's an ethical problem with it, and the procedure (most of the times) is that you only use it when dealing with vandalism (we can ban IP addresses in case of vandalism but I'm not sure we can see the IP even in that case), I'd suggest to take ICollectStuff's word until you have any reason to do otherwise (he's a known user with many contributions, I don't think he'd try to steal someone else's discovery). also, I sometimes log on from computers at the university where I study and sometimes forget to log in, if he did something like that, then getting his IP wouldn't have helped anyway. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Agent Typo Reporting In Hey, Just giving you a poke, Joined your guild today, -Agent Typo